custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Urusai Chogokin
Urusai Chogokin is a Mark-V Jaeger with a high amount of experimental tech which is later integrated into many of the Mark-VI Jaegers History Early History Urusai never fought in the Kaiju. Instead, his first bout was Rogue Jaeger, Gridlock. Impressing early in his career, Urusai won against many advanced Rogues. His record was already 19-2, a good achievement considering he achieved such status in under five months. Uprising In 2035, Urusai is upgraded with parts from the Rogue Jaeger, Chaos Ogre after it's total destruction by the hands of Gothic Indomitable. Urusai was being transported to the Nagasaki Shatterdome when the Drone attack took place and they were about to destroy Exo Starfall when it was dropped onto one Drone, killing it. Urusai circled the Drones, like a Vulture spying on it's prey. Urusai made the first move and charged in. Weaving below missiles and claw swipes, he came in through one of the Drone's arms. Urusai fired some missiles severely damaging the Drone's chest and performing a devastating uppercut, decapitating it. The remaining two drones charged at Urusai only for both of them to be on the receiving end of the deadly 'One-Man Sutoraikuchimu" and getting decimated by the Mark-V Jaeger. Urusai attempted to rescue on Exo Starfall's pilots only to find a horrifying sight that shocked both Tristan and Andrea, Jason was already dead but his copilot, Sarah was somehow still alive but had a giant, bloody, gaping hole on the side of her torso. 3 months after the MegaToyko incident, Urusai along with Quake Meridian was sent to the Panama Shatterdome to help with the reconstruction and refurbishing of both the Jaegers and the Shatterdome Features Urusai Chogokin is a rebuilt, buffed up Striker Eureka made by the PPDC. Some parts of the wiring are from Coyote Tango, simply modified to cooperate with the fast programming of the original Jaeger. With help from professionals such as Kai and J-Tech, the PPDC were able to modify Striker's OS into a sophisticated, complex system which allowed Urusai to throw punches significantly faster. It's pilots Tristan and Andrea came up with a new move called the 'One-Man Sutoraikuchīmu', a move where Urusai throws 6 punches to the body, then charges up for an uppercut to the face. Another new move put into Urusai's programming is Wing Chun, a move based on the martial art with the same name. For this move to work, the enemy has attack. When Urusai recognizes the attacks, he successfully blocks the attack, while at the exact same time performs a punch (or kick) appropriate for the situation. Urusai's fighting style relies on tiring out the opponent, due to his high speed. He throws strong punches and ordnance barrages toward the arms and the face, to dish out the most damage. His Noisy Boy MK-V allows him to perform evasive movement, and in fights, his Bruiser Fists allow him to do and abnormal amount of damage the enemy as well. Urusai's armour is below average for a Jaeger, but is also stuck tight to his frame structure, making it hard to deal high damage to him. Like Striker Eureka, Urusai's four-barreled ASA-34 Manglar Ordnance launcher is equipped with eighteen individual K-Stunner warheads that kill Kaiju with a direct hit. Urusai contains a TY escape pod in the back of its Conn-Pod, allowing pilots to eject in the face of defeat; and an escape hatch at the top of its head akin to that of Striker Eureka. Lastly, it's Conn-Pod visor has been scaled down to increase the protection for the pilots and allowing four planes of situational awareness. If the odds are against Urusai, more power is redirected to the Bruiser Fists, allowing them to deal even more damage but this reduces down his speed by a reasonable margin, but doubles his power. When hit, the fists will shock any thing they touch, damaging delicate instruments or organs. Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKd6cE9o7Lc Category:Jaegers Category:Mark V